


DBM : Universe 13 [My Version]

by PixelezOtaku



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cannibalism, Extinction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelezOtaku/pseuds/PixelezOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary : In another universe,where Goku doesn't lose his memories,he exterminated all life on Earth.Twenty years later,Raditz arrives on Earth to retrieve his brother but finds him no where near 'Kinda outta his mind'.After retrieving him with some difficulties,what adventures will appear in this new Goku's path?And what will happen due to Kakarot's lost of sanity?Will Frieza find out about Kakarot's cannibalizing acts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	DBM : Universe 13 [My Version]

Disclaimer : I do not own DBZ OR DBM.Just some of the story in this.

A/N : I am not spastic updater.

XXX

[The Beginning]

There exists, in this universe a race of barbaric warriors, known to everyone as the Saiyan race. This human like race possesses unnatural strength in combat and they are literally born and bred to fight, possessing the ability to get much stronger every time they are brought to near death in combat. Alongside this, they also have the ability to transform into colossal apes giving them tenfold their original power. These tailed barbarians wiped out all sentient life on any planet they were on but fortunately for the universe no Saiyan grew intelligent enough to create a means of transport through space. This however would not always remain true. Mere years after the strongest of the Saiyans conquered over the other sentient denizens of their planet and crowned himself king of the Saiyans, a stronger force appeared. The planet trade organisation. Headed by the self titled 'Strongest being in the universe' Lord Frieza, the PTO recognized the potential that the Saiyans had and soon, the most fearsome alliance was forged between the two. The PTO supplied the Saiyans with the technology that allowed them to conquer planets, in return, the Saiyans devastated planets, emptying them for sale to high bidders. The adults would go on high priority and dangerous missions while the children, as means of testing them and preparing them for a life of murder would be sent to weak planets away from the Saiyans' many enemies. However Lord Frieza was afraid that with their combined might, the Saiyans may actually be able to overthrow him. So began the plan to eradicate all Saiyans.

Frieza, ever thoughtful sent the prince of the Saiyans and two others, all male away on a mission. The Saiyans had proven themselves to be efficient if nothing else so it wouldn't kill to keep a couple around, right? With them out of the way, the Arcosian lord put his plan into the final phase. The Saiyans never saw it coming. All but one. Bardock, one of the strongest Saiyans had a premonition that the reptile like lord whom they worked under would attempt, no succeed in destroying them. Knowing that he had to do everything to make sure his race survived, he put his son into an attack pod and sent him to a low level planet named Earth. Then, while his superiors were not looking, he chose a random female child and sent her to another low level planet. If all went to hell then at least the Saiyans would be able to repopulate. His other son was one of the men on the prince's team and Bardock had made sure to inform the boy about his brother's whereabouts, telling the boy to pick him up after a year or two. With one final look at his youngest son's pod, Bardock marched off, to fight Frieza and die alone.

XXX

The youngest offspring of Bardock lay obliviously asleep in his pod, sucking his thumb, a miniature version of the Saiyan battle armour keeping him protected.The pod itself flew at a speed immeasurable towards a little blue and green planet called Earth,inhabiting peaceful,mostly weak creatures known as Nin-gens.

Unfortunately for them,they would never know how their race would reach extinction at the hands of a true murderer.

Finally, after many weeks of travel,the pod reached its destination.

In another time and place,the pod landed in a mountainous regain causing many things to turn out much different. However this time,it landed on target, in a forest away from the most powerful beings on earth.

A mechanical voice sounded out into the night,awakening the infant in a deep slumber within the pod.

"Wake up Kakarot. Destroy all lifeforms."

A pair of onyx eyes opened in the darkness,as well as a curious,hungry smile. Destroy? No, he was too hungry for that.  
He would feast.

\---

Now,lemme just say,this is just the beginning of the story.I hope you could see the author's note in the beginning of the story and if not go read it then.I hope the summary helped you think out what might happen though.


End file.
